


Daddy Don't Cry

by barefootxo



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At long last! The full story of Voort 'Piggy' saBinring's creation. Taking the facts given in Allston's Wraith Trilogy, I have reconstructed what I believe to be Piggy's story. Warning! Character death. This is a tragedy fic. May the Force be with you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Don't Cry

I don't own Star Wars, Piggy, Tuzin Gast, Edda Gast, Zsinj or anything else here. I make no money off this whatsoever. Please don't sue me.  
  
This is the story of Piggy's creation. It is a rather sad fic. Please bear with me. Anything in Italics is Piggy's thoughts in his cell.  
  
Caution: This is a tragedy. It involves depression and suicide. This will not have a very happy ending  
  
**  
  
**Daddy Don't Cry**  
  
~~  
  
Day 1: Subject # Gamma 9104, Voort  
  
The subject is a Gamorrean male from Gamorr. It displays the typical stupidity and aggressive tendencies that one would associate with one of its inferior species. We have yet to begin administration of the special chemical therapies. I have high hopes for this latest series of creatures.  
  
Dr. Tuzin Gast, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
_Kill him! Kill him! He must die! I'm hungry, so hungry. There's food outside the cell... Must get it, kill it and eat it fresh. Mmmmmmm... Fresh meat._  
  
~~  
  
Day 9: Subject # Gamma 9104, Voort  
  
The subject spent the first week smashing into the transparisteel wall of his cell, attempting to attack me. Over the last two days, the subject has changed. He has stopped his attacks on the wall and now seems to glare at me as he sits on the floor in the back of his cell. This could mean one of three things: 1) He is becoming less violent, 2) He has realized he cannot escape, or 3) He is beginning to analyze his surroundings in a sophisticated manner. If I am correct and any or all of the reasons are behind his actions, then I believe I have evidence that the therapy is working. I must watch this one and continue to test the therapy. I have high hopes.  
  
Dr. Tuzin Gast, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
_What is it? Why does it watch me? Why don't I just kill it? Oh! Wait. I can't kill it because of the barrier. That's why I don't kill it. But what does it want from me, and why does it watch me? What is going on?_  
  
~~  
  
Day 22: Subject # Gamma 9104, Voort  
  
It is extraordinary the progress Voort is making. I am now able to enter his cell while he is awake without him becoming violent. I still cannot guess how far he has come, because he cannot vocalize in basic. I am having a device made that should allow him to speak basic using a computerized voice. I intend to give him the device next week and then begin educating him up to Imperial standards. This is truly proving to be a breakthrough.  
  
Dr. Tuzin Gast, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
_The man came to my cell again and spoke a language I don't understand. Despite the fact that the needles he pokes me with hurt, I don't think he means me harm. I still don't know why I am here, but at least my keeper seems safe. I can't seem to trust the girl who often accompanies him. If I get close enough to her, I'll kill her. She... She seems bad._  
  
~~  
  
Day 22: Subject # Alpha 1049, Guja  
  
Subject committed suicide. A sore loss for our project.  
  
Dr. Tuzin Gast, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
Day 40: Subject # Gamma 9104, Voort  
  
We had a minor setback. Voort accidentally destroyed the first translator when he tried to hold it. I have built a new model that is sturdy enough and am now teaching Voort to understand basic. It helps that I can understand him now. What a remarkable alien Voort is.  
  
Dr. Tuzin Gast, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
_The... doctor came in again today. He said he is very pleased with the... improvements I am showing in my ability to... comprehend basic. I hope that once I fully understand his language, I will be better able to understand his... motivations. One can only hope..._  
  
~~  
  
Day 47: Subject # Gamma 9104, Voort saBinring  
  
I have Voort in the chair now, learning basic mathematics. His skill with math is astonishing and beyond my greatest hopes. I fully intend to bring his math acuity up to his highest limitations. I am so pleased with Voort's progress that I have given him the surname, saBinring, and have acceded to his right, as a now-sapient lifeform to wear clothing. My only problem so far with Voort is his dislike for my niece. He once came close to biting her and I have stopped bringing Edda when I see Voort. He seems very pleased to see me, and doubly glad that I don't bring Edda. I'll have to ask him what the problem is when I get the chance.  
  
Dr. Tuzin Gast, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
_(3-x)(x+9)=0_  
  
Therefore x = 3 or -9  
  
Ah math is such a beautiful thing! I am glad that Dr. Gast thinks my progress is good. He's not such a bad man. I have asked Dr. Gast if there are any more like me and he has said no. At first this made me sad, but I am beginning to understand that while I do not have friends of my own species to speak to, I can still have friends. Dr. Gast is truly a kind man. I hope he will continue to be happy with my progress.  
  
~~  
  
Day 47: Subject # Beta 0491, Badrang  
  
Yet another one of my subjects has died by his own hand. I am beginning to wonder what is going wrong. I hope Voort won't be affected.  
  
Dr. Tuzin Gast, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
Day 65: Subject # Gamma 9104, Voort saBinring  
  
Dear Voort. He surpasses my greatest expectations time and time again. I am beginning to consider testing him out on a flight simulator. His abilities, both physically and mentally, should make him capable of dealing with it.  
  
Dr. Tuzin Gast, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
_Fascinating. This device approximates the conditions of space combat. I am already beginning to understand how to pilot this ship. The X-wing simulator has shown itself to be very instructive about the ship. Should I ever need to, I think I could successfully fly one of these, though I am still finding landing in one piece difficult._  
  
~~  
  
Day 65: Subject # Beta 4910, Growch  
  
I have seen another of my... my children take his own life. Why is this happening to me? Oh gods! I can't let my poor children die like this...  
  
Dr. Tuzin Gast, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
Day 70: Voort saBinring  
  
My boy is doing so very well. He has mastered the art of pilotry, to the extent that he can fly, land and take off with ease and is reasonably capable of holding his own in a fight. I wish that all of my children were so successful.  
  
Dr. Tuzin Gast, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
_I am beginning to think that my father is somewhat misguided in his pursuit of the research he is doing. I have read some books on ethics now, and I believe that his researches are frowned upon by just society. Nevertheless, I cannot bring myself to hate this man who has made me who I am today. Now I see that there are tears in his eyes, being shed for my siblings who have died. The Ewoks, Bilars, Ranats, and Gamorreans that are my brothers and sisters have been killing themselves in frustration at life, and have, in turn, been killing our father with his own guilt. Oh please Daddy, don't cry. We'll find some way to make it right. Don't cry Daddy, please don't cry._  
  
~~  
  
Day 70: Subject # Gamma 3546, Crenshaw  
  
Again, one of my beloved children has killed himself. This latest was hard to bear. It was Crenshaw the Bilar. A wonderful child whom never did harm to anyone... until he put himself to death this morning. This is my fault and I know it. I must find a way to atone...  
  
Dr. Tuzin Gast, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
Day 75: Voort saBinring  
  
My boy is now skilled with every ship that that we have access to. I hope the knowledge will serve him well...  
  
Dr. Tuzin Gast, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
Day 76: Personal Note  
  
Today I will end it all for myself and those of my children who have been corrupted by Novin Bress's aggression therapy. I also intend to free my dear boy to the galaxy. I've told him to make for Obroa-skai. May he find the knowledge and happiness that I could not in this galaxy. This journal shall follow me into my grave so that none can learn of Voort's escape.  
  
Tuzin Gast  
  
~~  
  
_I've borrowed an old Gamma-class Shuttle for my trip to Obroa-skai. I begged my father to come with me, but he said that his debt would only be paid by following his other children. He blew himself and the more vicious of my brothers and sisters into oblivion to cover my escape. I'll never forget his sacrifice. May he find peace. I have high hopes that I'll find where I can fit in with this galaxy when I reach Obroa-skai._  
  
~~  
  
Day 77: Incident Report  
  
Warlord Zsinj. I am calling to report an accident at Dr. Tuzin Gast's lab. It appears the good doctor mixed a selection of chemicals that, incidentally, proved to be volatile and explosive. He, and over a dozen of our most promising specimens, were obliterated in the blast. Luckily his niece, Dr. Edda Gast, was his intellectual peer and will be able to continue his work in intellect therapy without much delay. Project Chubar will proceed on schedule, sir.  
  
Dr. Novin Bress, Binring Biomedical Product  
  
~~  
  
Transmission: Iron Fist  
  
Loss acknowledged. Explanation accepted. Continue as per your orders.  
  
Zsinj  
  
**  
  
Opinions?

 

Jasper


End file.
